


Tight Fit

by rissaleigh49



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Married Couple, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Wall Sex, a little impregnation kink, both of these fuckers have big switch energy, this is just 2700 words of pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/pseuds/rissaleigh49
Summary: Persephone has started to buy Hades clothes, but he's not convinced she's buying him the right size.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 182





	Tight Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskywrites/gifts), [Miss_Understood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Understood/gifts), [AnArdentChangeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnArdentChangeling/gifts).



> Hello friends! So this is for my friends - for Whisky, who told me of her head canon that inspired this fic, and also to thank her for the TWO lovely fic exchanges pieces she wrote me. For Miss_Understood and ArdentChangeling who helped me overcome some really bad executive dysfunction over the weekend... there are bits of this that are each of your, ahem, flavor, so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This ones a bit filthier than my other smut, so proceed at your own risk, and heed the tags!

“Sweetness, I thought I told you that credit card was for you to buy clothes for  _ yourself _ . You don’t need to keep buying me things.” Hades looked at the shopping bag sitting on the end of the bed apprehensively, almost afraid to look into it. 

Ever since he and Persephone had gotten married, and consequently since he had given her a credit card so she could expand her wardrobe without him having to accompany her on every shopping excursion (between Eros and Hera, there had been  _ a lot _ ), she had taken to bringing him home gifts almost everyday. 

It had started innocently enough - a funny tie, a pocket square printed with pomelia flowers, his first pair of jeans. But then she started buying  _ shirts _ . 

He wore them, because he thought she just didn’t know he already owned plain t-shirts. And it was nice to be thought of. Then she bought him a henley, and he wore it nearly every night before bed, because it was  _ soft _ and he could unbutton the top two buttons and feel like he was really relaxing. 

She seemed to like the way they looked on him, so she bought him more. And then they were a size smaller than he normally bought for himself, but he didn’t mind, because they were still loose. The last few days, however, she had bought him shirts that clung to his chest and arms in a way none of his other clothes did. It wasn’t  _ uncomfortable _ per say, but it made him nervous. What if the material was so thin that his scars were noticeable? 

He hated that he was still so insecure,  _ so broken _ , but the thoughts still raced through his mind every time he passed by a mirror. They were softer now, since he’d been with Persephone and she made him feel loved, and wanted, and  _ beautiful,  _ but it didn’t mean they were gone all together. Some things still made him nervous.

Persephone poked her head out from the bathroom where she had been taking off her makeup. “Hm? I just thought it would look nice on you is all!”

Hades pulled it out of the bag, and raised his eyebrows at the tag.  _ Medium? _ “Darling, I uh… I think you bought the wrong size again.”

“Hades… just try it on. Trust me.”

Hades sighed, unable to deny her  _ anything _ , even something so silly as this. He pulled the shirt over his chest, and felt the fabric stretch over his muscled chest, across his biceps, and settle just above the waist of his trousers. The soft, heather grey material was ribbed and warm, so at least he knew it wasn’t the least bit see-through. 

Persephone came out of the bathroom, eyes widening and mouth dropping open at the sight of him. “Fuck,” she whispered, one hand coming to lightly rest on her chin.

Hades looked down, picking at the fabric. “I don’t want to say I told you so, but -”

“No!” She almost shouted, putting her hand out to stop him. “Sorry, I mean, no, it doesn’t look bad, its… it’s  _ fucking _ great!”

Hades head snapped up to meet her eyes. “Great? You mean y-you… you like this?”

Persephone nodded. “It fits your muscles so  _ good _ .”

Hades chuckled, realizing why she insisted on buying him so many of these damn shirts, and wanting to tease her for it. “Kore, you can’t buy me clothes just to stare at me when I wear them.”

Persephone narrowed her eyes at him, launching to attach herself to him with her legs around his waist, arms around his neck. He caught her easily; knowing her like he did, he was expecting the assault. 

Her mouth claimed his - lips sliding and tongues dancing and teeth biting - and he let her, relishing in her brutal possession of him. 

She tangled her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck, and he shivered in anticipation at what would come next. She pulled, the tension not-quite-painful and forcing him to break their kiss. “And why the fuck can’t I?” she whispered, and he had to tighten the hold he had on her thighs. 

“B-b-because I’m not…” He closed his eyes as she lightly grazed her teeth across his neck, pressing herself closer to him. His erection strained against his zipper, seeking the heat he could feel through the thin material of the leggings she put on the second she came home from work. He sighed when she pulled again, knowing if he just answered her, he could drop her onto the bed and show her how much he appreciated her gifts. “Because I’m not a piece of meat to be ogled?”

It came out as a question, both of them knowing he didn’t really mean what he was saying. “Oh no, my dear,” Persephone said, her voice breathy. “I would never do something as terrible as  _ ogle _ my absurdly sexy husband.”

It was Hades’ turn to narrow his eyes at her, taking three long strides to cross the room and pin her to the wall next to the bathroom door. “Are you  _ mocking me _ , little goddess?” he whispered, his hands resting on the wall on either side of her head, forcing her to cling to him so she didn’t fall. 

Persephone bit her lip, looking up at him from beneath her lashes, and he groaned. He pressed his hips forward, grinding the hard length of his covered cock against her wet-soaked leggings. Her head dropped back against the wall, and her hands moved to dig her nails into her shoulders. 

“I believe I asked you a question,  _ little goddess _ .”

The demanding tone made Persephone’s head snap back up, her eyes wide and pupils dilated as she met his gaze. “I would never - ah - mock you,  _ your majesty _ .”

Hades patted her thigh, and she hopped down, allowing Hades to kick off his pants and boxers to the other side of the room. When he reached for the hem of his shirt, she stopped him. “Leave it for now,” she said, dropping to her knees. Hades swallowed hard, watching her face inch closer to his achingly hard length as she trailed her hands up his thighs. He could feel her breath ghost across his skin and he shivered with anticipation. 

There was a moment of stillness, where he thought she might not take him at all, and then she was pulling him closer by his hips, her warm mouth engulfing as much of his cock as she could fit until he hit the back of her throat. She sucked him,  _ hard _ , hard enough to cause her cheeks to hollow out as she slowly pulled off of him, until only his tip was caught between those perfect lips of hers. She loosened the grip she had on him, twirling her tongue around his head until she finally let go of him with a wet  _ pop _ .

She looked up at him innocently, as if she hadn’t just been doing filthy things to him with his cock in her mouth. “Was that good?” she asked sweetly.

“Very good, little goddess,” he responded gruffly, cupping her cheek and running his thumb across her lips. “Would you like more?”

Persephone nodded eagerly, making Hades chuckle. “Would you like me to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours?” He grinned as her eyes widened, nails digging into the skin at the back of his thighs. “Do you want to choke on my cock? Take it all the way to the back of your throat until you’re gagging and drooling around it?” When she let out a whine of impatience, Hades tangled his fingers in her hair, forcing her to bring her attention back to him. “What do you do if you want me to stop?”

Persephone reached up and patted the front of his abs three times. “Good girl,” he said softly, before pulling her face to line up with his stiff cock. “Now open.”

Hades shoved his cock into her mouth until he felt his tip hit the back of her throat. He gave her a minute to get used to the feeling, and slowly pushed until it went down, until her nose hit his pelvis. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her, and then quickly pulled back, and repeated the movement. 

Soon, she was digging her nails into his thighs again, a well-known signal that she wanted  _ more _ \- harder, faster - so he gripped the back of her head by her hair a little more firmly, and began to pump his hips back and forth at a brutal pace. Every thrust brought a new sensation: the scrape of her teeth once, the feel of her throat constricting as she gagged, her breath against his stomach, her spit drooling onto his balls. He almost wasn’t able to stop himself when he was close to finishing, but at the last minute, he pulled her off his cock and stepped away with a gasp. 

He wanted to finish inside of her hot cunt, and he didn’t want recovery time to get in the way of that. 

Persephone was sitting back on her heels, panting as she looked at him like he was a fertility god in his own right. Hades knew he must look absolutely  _ wrecked _ , or she wouldn’t have such a self satisfied smirk on her face.

He watched as she used the back of her hand to wipe the spit off her face, her eyes never leaving his. He was helpless to her spell as she stripped; she took off her shirt first, then her bra, and finally her leggings. His mouth drooling as every inch of perfect, magenta skin was revealed. He ached to trace the lines that marked her growth across her skin, feel the way her curves moved under his palms, her nipples tighten between his lips as he sucked them into hard peaks, and he nearly lost his mind when it finally registered  _ she hadn’t been wearing any panties _ .

When his brain finally gained some functioning again, she was pressed up against the wall, her round, perky ass just  _ asking _ to be smacked, and she looked over her shoulder at him slyly. “Was it just my face, or did you want to fuck the rest of me too?”

And then he was there, lifting her up by her thighs so he could slide his cock in from behind, her cunt allowing him in with a satisfying  _ squelch _ . They both moaned simultaneously, her juices dripping between them as he pressed her into the wall harder, one hand still wrapped around her thigh, the other moving to lightly toy with her clit. 

Hades rocked back and forth in little motions, afraid she’d fall if he did anything more. She pressed back against him, the ribbed material of the shirt he was still wearing adding an extra level of sensation to her already fevered skin. Persephone whined and keened, but Hades grinned into her shoulder. “Oh darling, do you want my cock that badly? Do you want to feel me pounding that beautiful pussy of yours?”

“Y-yes! Please, Hades, I need more,” she whined, one palm hitting flat against the wall, the other gripping his wrist. “Please! Pleasepleaseplease I need it!”

Hades chuckled, teeth grazing the shell of her ear. “Then you need to earn it, baby. You need to cum on my cock if you want me to fuck you harder.”

Persephone screamed in frustration, and Hades began to flick his fingers over her clit in earnest: first quick, back and forth motions, like he was plucking the strings on a guitar, and then long, slow circles. Every noise she made spurred him on, and he stopped moving when he felt her clench around him, the telltale sign of her orgasm. 

“Come on baby, I want to feel you grip my cock. Cum all over it, and I promise, I’ll fuck you good and hard, just the way you want.” 

It was his words that sent her over the edge, Persephone crying and hitting the wall as her legs began to shake and her walls tightened around his cock, making Hades moan with her. 

When she had come down and her panting slowed, Hades pulled out of her gently. He suppressed the chuckle at her whimpering as he left her, and lowered her gently to her feet. Her legs were still shaking, so he kept a hand on her waist as she turned to face him. “Are you okay, love?” he asked gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked up at him, smiling as she reached up to finger one of the buttons at the collar of his shirt. “Very.” She reached between them to stroke his hard length. “Don’t tell me you’re done already, because this,” she gave him a light squeeze, “tells me that would be a lie.”

Hades let out a feral growl, picking her up around the waist and tossing her over his shoulder so he could smack her ass once. “Cheeky goddess!”

She laughed as he gently tossed her on the bed. “Your cheeky goddess,” she teased, crawling up the bed so she was leaning against the mountain of pillows she insisted they keep there. 

Hades didn’t respond, finally pulling the henley over his head and tossing it somewhere behind him. He knelt between her already spread legs, kissing and biting his way up her thighs. He licked one long stripe between her folds, and felt her hand in his hair pulling him up her body. 

“You promised you’d fuck me good and hard once I came. Eat me out later, right now, I want your cock inside me.”

Hades groaned, her words nearly enough to make him come on the spot. He reached between them to line up with her entrance, and slid home with one fluid motion. He leaned forward to take a breast in his mouth, teeth and lips sucking and teasing her nipple to a stiff peak just as he had fantasized about earlier. 

Persephone’s hips pressed up and bumped into his, and he remembered he was supposed to be moving. He pulled back with a smirk, and she scowled. “One hundred percent.”

“Oh, but Sweetness, you love it.” And with that, he pulled his hips back in one last slow motion, before beginning a bruising pace with his thrusts. The only sounds between them were their panting and the slick  _ squish  _ of her wetness and the skin of his balls smacking against her ass. 

He felt her begin to clench around him again, and she reached between them to toy with her clit, but he grabbed her wrist and pinned both hands by her head. “No,” he growled. “I want to feel you come from just my cock.”

Persephone’s eyes widened, and she nodded, raising her chin so he would kiss her. He did, sloppily, and his hips faltered in their rhythm as he felt his own release nearing. 

“Are you going to come inside me, Hades? The way I, the way I  _ need _ you too?” Persephone was breathless, hips coming up to meet his as she whispered against his lips. 

“Y-y-yes, goddess, fuck  _ yes.  _ Is that what you want? For me to fill you with my seed? I’ll fill you up, put a baby in you, make you mine, make a family with you -  _ fuck! _ ”

Persephone moaned, his words once again the catalyst to her orgasm, this one lasting longer as her wetness spilled all over the bed and even Hades’ legs, causing him to spill himself inside of her. 

They stayed like that for a while, Hades’ softening cock still inside her, his head resting on her shoulder as Persephone traced idle patterns on his back, loving the weight of him on top of her. When he had finally caught his breath, he pulled out of her gently, rolling to the side and pulling her up against him. 

“I love you,” he whispered into her hair, peppering her neck and shoulders with feather-light kisses. “I love you so much.”

Persephone reached back to tangle her fingers in his hair. “And I love you  _ so _ much. Thank you. That was amazing… as always.”

Hades hummed, his eyelids heavy as he reached to pull a blanket over them. “I’m glad. I love pleasing you.”

Persephone snuggled into him, his warmth lulling her into a comfortable, sleepy state. “Hades?”

“Hm?”

“I’m going to go back and buy more of those shirts tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to everyone, including but not least of all Swoonie for being my faithful beta always <3
> 
> You know I'm a slut for those comments lovelies. 
> 
> xoxo  
> Rissa


End file.
